Wayside School Wiki:Manual of Style
This article details the Manual of Style all articles on the Wayside School Wiki should follow. It covers the usage of grammar, spelling, punctuation, and capitalization that should be utilized on this wiki. While chances are this Manual of Style will never be followed perfectly, it should be utilized to the best of your ability when editing this wiki. Article structure *For character pages, the structure should be as follows: Header - A brief description of information that'll be presented on the page. Appearance - A description of the character's appearance through information presented in the books, or the design seen in the cartoon. Personality - The personality of a character as determined through their actions in certain circumstances. Relationships - How the character interacts with other characters. Appearances - A list of every chapter and/or episode the character is seen in. Trivia - Minor, trivial facts about the character. Gallery - Images of a character. **If there are more than ten appearances, a separate page for appearances should be created. In the instance of book chapters, only times the character is named should be used. If the character has a major role, their name should be appropriately bolded. **If there are more than fifteen images in the gallery, a separate page should be created. **Emit the relationships section if no major relationships with other characters are known. *For chapter and episode pages, the structure should be as follows: Header - A brief description of information that'll be presented on the page. Synopsis - A brief summary of the story. Plot - A full summary of all the events in the story. Characters - Every character visible in the story. Transcript - Cartoon episodes only; a link to a full transcript of the episode. Trivia - Minor, trivial facts about the story. Gallery - Images of the story. Can include illustrations from alternate editions, or a full gallery of the episode. Formatting *Titles of books should always be italicized. **''Sideways Stories from Wayside School'' is correct. **"Sideways Stories from Wayside School" is incorrect. **Sideways Stories from Wayside School is incorrect. **When referring to the Wayside School series, the TV series Wayside, or Wayside: The Movie, these should be italicized as well. *Titles of chapters and episodes should always be in quotation marks. **"The Three Erics" is correct. **''The Three Erics'' is incorrect. **The Three Erics is incorrect. *If a sentence ends with the name of a chapter or episode, place the punctuation inside the quotation marks. **Eric Bacon is given a starring role in "The Three Erics." is correct. **Eric Bacon is given a starring role in "The Three Erics". is incorrect. **An exception is if the chapter name ends with a punctuation mark. For instance, saying Jenny is given a starring role in "What?" is correct, while saying Jenny is given a starring role in "What?." or "Jenny is given a starring role in "What?". is incorrect. ***An exception to this exception is if the chapter name is in the middle of a sentence being divided with a comma. Saying Jenny has a starring role in "What?," the seventeenth chapter of Wayside School is Falling Down. is correct. *If a character is given different names in different media, use the name given to them in that media. **Using the name "Sharie" in reference to the books is correct. **Using the name "Shari" in reference to the cartoon is correct. **Using the name "Shari" in reference to the books is incorrect. **Using the name "Sharie" in reference to the cartoon is incorrect. *Page titles for characters should reflect their full name as provided in that media. **The page describing Dana in the cartoon is titled Yodana (cartoon), as that is her full name as is provided in Wayside. The page describing Dana in the books, however, is titled Dana, as the extended name has never been used in the books. Images *On any given page, the primary image used should be the latest version of that scenario available based on the United States prints of the books. From highest to lowest priority is sorted below: **Tim Heitz illustrations (2019) **Adam McCauley illustrations (2003) **Joel Schick illustrations (1989, 1995) **Julie Brinckloe illustrations (1985) **Dennis Hockerman illustrations (1978) *If the latest version of the image isn't available, use the next available image instead. For instance, the latest design for the men with the attaché case is the Julie Brinckloe version from 1985, but if that is unavailable, use the Dennis Hockerman design from 1978 instead. *If something has not been depicted in the United States prints of the books, but has been depicted in foreign prints, then use the latest version available as the main image: **Satoshi Kitamura illustrations (Japanese edition, 2010) **Peter Allen illustrations (UK edition, 2004) *If a page covers something illustrated in both the books and cartoon, then a tabber should be used in its infobox separating the two versions. Whichever has been illustrated more recently will be the primary image used on the page. If covering something exclusively in the books, however, then no images from the cartoon should be used at all. Similarly, a page that discusses something exclusively in the cartoon should never use images from the books. **As a result of these rules, in the incredibly niche circumstance that something has been illustrated in the Japanese edition of the Wayside School books while also appearing in the cartoon, the Satoshi Kitamura illustration would take priority, due to being more recent. However, if depicted in any other version of the books, then the cartoon would take priority, due to the policy regarding foreign editions. There is likely no examples of this, however, so you can breathe for now. Category:Wayside School Wiki